Lodges of Club Penguin
by applecreature
Summary: A gritty take on Club Penguin, where Non-Members are treated like dirt, and have formed underground organizations known as Lodges. They plan on overthrowing the corrupt Member dominated government while remaining on good terms with the other Lodges.


A corrupt government with a caste system. Horrible. You must pay a wing and a leg if you want to be in the high caste. They are the Members, and they are some of the snobbiest penguins I know. They always act like they are holier-than-thou, and ignore us. Sometimes, they go out of their way to even insult us for being poor, verbally, physically, and emotionally abuse us. After that, they just keep with their families, buying their precious Member children their Elmo merch, all that bullshit.

I'm part of the low caste- "Non-Members", most of Club Penguin's population. We get no rights, and the repo guys always take Member items out of our homes. They lock us out of rooms exclusive to Members. They even condemn Member houses from us when we lose Membership- some of us used to be members, until the High Members decided to boot us off for not paying when they wanted us to. The High Members are the worst of the worst… They are always wearing long robes and weird crowns with the Member's shield symbol, and they act like they are God themselves. Don't get caught in their line of sight when you're a Non-Member. They will punish you for even being in their presence if you're a Non-Member, which is honestly bullshit to all of us.

My name is Tuck, I'm the leader of an underground organization, the Penguin Lodge- Down here, we call organized groups Lodges. As an orphaned Non-Member teen, I had a dream to help Non-Members in need. I started the Penguin Lodge in the forest with some friends, and it all took off from there. Before I knew it, there were copycats. Lodges provide Non-Members with all the basic luxuries of Members, but for no charge whatsoever. Whether it be giving money, acquiring clothes and furniture exclusive to members, or anything the average Joe desires, we can do it. If you haven't guessed already, we got lots of dirty work going on behind the scenes. Some of our guys shoplift from various stores, break into and claim condemned houses, and the Penguin Lodge's specialty: attacking armored trucks passing through the Forest from the Plaza, Mine, and Cove districts.

Penguin Lodge isn't the only Lodge as we mentioned before- there are some in every district, each providing one unique service. We also tend to get into fights, alliances, and territory wars, much like the lowly street gangs. At the Penguin Lodge, we hold a firm grasp of the Forest and some of the Plaza and Mine districts. The Cove is held by the East Coast Lodge, a close ally ours led by my childhood friend, DavyDavid[****] (A.K.A. Davy Jones). The Mine is held by the Coal Lodge- they secretly control the coal and natural gas industry. The Plaza is held by the Market Lodge. Their leader Pufbal can't take his eyes off the economy for a second, and he's looking to scam the Members out of their money in whatever way possible. He's cool with me, and provides me with clothes for other Non-Members. Now, a neutral Lodge controls the Snow Fort district- that includes the Super Rink as well. They are the Snowball Lodge, and they provide every lodge with high grade snowballs, as well as some Non-Members who swear allegiance to them.

The guys that control the Town are our big enemy, the Hood Lodge. Their leader is [***]DarkAngel. They walk, talk, eat, breathe, and sleep ghetto. They are exceptionally aggressive, and they get into trouble quite a bit. Last time I know, some Member got their off-brand Night Club SWAT-ted, and confiscated a shit-ton of their inventory. They are allies with other enemies of ours, such as the guys who control the Ski Lodge district. They are just the Ski Lodge for a reason, but they are the coolest with us out of all the Hood Lodge's allies. The Ski Mountain is controlled by the Downhill Lodge. Those guys are speed freaks, and they are constantly racing down the mountain pass with sports cars, old and new. The West Coast Lodge controls the Beach district, and the Hood Lodge only dreams of being as ghetto as they are. Import Lodge controls the docks, and they are just as neutral as the Snowball Lodge. They provide us all with imported goods from all over the globe, but we at Penguin Lodge are their biggest customer, next to Downhill Lodge. Now, the Dojo isn't really controlled by a lodge, but ninjas with a code of honor. They are very much against the caste system, and will do anything to change everything for the better. The Iceberg is disputed territory, and can only be settled by the Lodge that can successfully tip it. All the other lodges are too insignificant to mention, only controlling a few blocks in a district at most. Against us all are the PSA and EPF, who are always up on our ass and trying to bust us. The High Members put them in place to deal with us, and used Herbert as a cover story.

Now, the East Coast lodge had an idea that we liked, that the Non-Members and Lodges will overthrow the High Members and establish a much more reliable government. We can take on the challenge by taking enemy land, and convincing them to join the cause whether we win or not.


End file.
